


Ponytails and Backseats

by vanillaroselatte



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaroselatte/pseuds/vanillaroselatte
Summary: In which Iris plays with Cisco's hair and Cisco can't keep his hands off Iris.





	

It’s not that Iris really means to tease him. That’s not her intention at all. But sometimes she will see him so focused on what he’s doing with his eyebrows furrowed and his calloused hands tinkering the gadgets sprawled out in front of him and she finds it really hard to keep her hands off of him.

“You should probably tie your hair up when you’re working. What if it gets caught in something?”

Cisco didn’t look up from what he was doing but replied “But I look sexy with my hair down.”

Iris chuckled. “You look sexy with your hair either way.”

She hopped out of the chair she was in and before Cisco could realize what was happening, she slipped the hair tie he had off of his wrist and slid it over hers.

“So what exactly is it you’re working on?” She asked as she began to work on gathering Cisco’s hair in her hands.

“Well there’s some sort of glitch in Wally’s earpiece that needs fixing. It’s nothing too big but I figure if I’m updating his I might as well update Barry’s—“

He stopped talking and sucked in air through his teeth as he felt Iris’s nails lightly graze his scalp.

“Iris…”

“Cisco.” She replied innocently. As she caught some loose strands that had fallen into his face, she gently ran her fingers along his ears and when she started to wrap the hair tie around his hair, she made sure to tug it a little harder than she needed to. It took everything in Cisco’s power not to groan.

“Jesus, Iris. You’re such a damn tease.”

She smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss to his cheek before saying “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just trying to help you out.”

Just as Cisco was about to respond, Barry and Wally walked through the door, ready to discuss Cisco’s updates. This time when he was suppressing his groan, it was out of a different kind of frustration. Throughout the rest of that day, Cisco was more fidgety than usual. 

__________________________________________________________

 

The rest of the afternoon wasn’t particularly busy but the day felt like it dragged on for Cisco and whenever Iris would shoot him a look, the minutes until they left got even longer.  
They both were able to breathe sighs of relief as people began trickling out of the lab. When Wally gathered his things to leave, they walked out with him. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow! Thanks again, Cisco.” Wally waved at Iris and Cisco before speeding home. That left Cisco and Iris standing alone in the STAR Labs parking lot in front of Cisco’s car. The moment they knew they were truly alone, Cisco had Iris pressed up against the side of his car and his lips on hers. Iris immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers run the hair on the base of his neck that had been freed from the ponytail she made earlier. When Cisco opened his mouth to gasp Iris took that opportunity to take his bottom lip between her teeth and bite down.

“Fuck Iris.” He whispered into her mouth.

“Well that’s the plan.” She said smiling and capturing his lips again.

Without breaking the kiss, he put his hand in his back pocket, pulling out his car keys and pressing the button to unlock the doors.

“Backseat?”

"Now" She breathed against his lips 

Iris crawled into the backseat and Cisco followed suit with his body situating itself on top of hers. It was a tight fit but at that moment, neither of them was thinking about anything other than getting their hands on each other. Cisco’s lips found themselves attached to Iris’s neck. The sounds that left her mouth when he sucked on certain parts made his pants tighten. 

"Do you have any idea how hard it has been to keep my hands off you all day?" He said with his lips pressed to her throat 

"Then stop talking about it and touch me" 

Cisco didn't need to be told twice. His lips met hers again and his hand that wasn't holding up his weight found its way underneath her dress, his cool fingers grazing the smooth warm skin underneath them. He dragged the pads of his fingers along her inner thigh and Iris squirmed beneath his touch. She thrust her hips up, desperately needing something more but he ignored her silent pleas and let his hand settle on the soft skin of her stomach, right about 

“I swear to god Cisco if you don’t…”

He smirked against her lips. “If I don’t what?” 

She grabbed his hand and placed it right between her legs. He sucked in breath through his teeth and at that point all bets were off. Cisco’s fingers found their way beneath the black lace of Iris’s panties. A slew of soft curses were mumbled into his neck and his fingers worked their way inside of her. 

Iris was so content she could almost cry. It may not have seemed like the ideal situation. The backseat was cramped and the car kind of smelled like old coffee and she knew Cisco’s shoulder would be sore from holding his weight up. But everything was still felt perfect. She couldn’t get over the beautiful man in front of her. He was probably the smartest person she knew with the warmest heart and he was so rarely praised for it. She had never admitted it anyone but the sheer power that she knew ran through his veins was a bit of a turn on. He could probably take out the whole city if he wanted to but that’s not even the kind of thoughts that would ever cross his mind. 

When she looked at him she could see the small beads of sweat forming above his brown and the look of concentration on his face. His eyes were closed, his lips were red and parted, and she could feel how hard he was against her thigh. It was hard to believe that he looked that turned on just from getting her off. 

As his fingers continued to curl inside of her, she felt a tightening in her core and she came with a whimper, burying her face in his neck. 

When her breathing steadied a bit, he removed his fingers from beneath her dress and wiped his hand on a stray napkin he had laying around. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. 

“You okay, babe?” 

She nodded but didn’t move her face, instead she just held onto him tighter. 

“Are you sure?” 

She pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. “I’m just lucky to have you.” 

He grinned. “You damn right.” 

She rolled her eyes but she couldn’t hide the smile on her face. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips one more time. 

“Lets get home. It’s my turn to touch you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on this just being straight up smut but I couldn't do it and it turned out fluffier than I meant for it to but I still kinda like it. Thanks for reading! Come find me on tumblr at vanillaroselatte.tumblr.com


End file.
